THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: The team reaches out to an old friend when Emily is taken by a serial rapest and the team has to find her before it's to late, if and when they find her will she be too broken? WARNING: rape-language-torture
1. Chapter 1

"I was born with the devil in me. I could not help the fact that I was a murderer, no more than the poet can help the inspiration to sing."

Dr. H. H. Holmes

Confession

1896

The Nightmare before Christmas

The snow was lightly coming down, making small spots on the already snow covered ground. The moon was out lighting up the trees and parking lot that surrounded the BAU. All the lights in the bullpen were out, except for the security lights and the one at Prentiss' desk. She was finishing up her last report, not wanting to do over the weekend or on Monday. When she crossed her last 'T' and dotted her last 'I' she closed the manila folder and placed it with the rest. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed towards the elevator.

Christmas was in three weeks and everyone was prying that they wouldn't get a case. Emily didn't really care if they did or not but she knew it met a lot to everyone else. JJ had a family, Hotch had a son, Reid had his mother, Morgan had Chicago, Garcia had friends, and Rossi liked being alone. Emily did have her mother but that was already out of the question. She was just going to do what she did every year. Sit in front of the TV with a glass of wine and watch movies all day, and she was just fine with that.

She was almost to her car and hadn't heard the man come up from behind her. He threw a burlap bag over her had and drug her back to his car. He tossed her in the truck and sped off into the night.

The next morning:

Reid pulled up to the BAU realizing he had left some paper work yesterday evening. About to walk in he saw a purse and a pair of keys on the ground. He recognized the purse; he had seen it on the back of Emily's chair. He looked a little further and saw that her car was still there. This was not good. He pulled out his phone and called Hotch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hotch, I know it's early but it's important."

"What is it?"

"I think Emily has been taken."

"Taken?"

"I think she was kidnapped,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I found her purse and keys in the parking lot and her car is still here."

"Ok I will be right here, and call the rest of the team."

"See you then," he said and hung up. He decided it would be best to leave Emily's stuff where it was for the moment.

*CM*

She woke up in a haze. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to focus in on the single light bulb that hung. She looked around the small room, and its bare walls. Emily looked down and noticed that her wrists and ankles were tied to the table she was lying on. There was a small, metal cage in the corner that was big enough for a large dog. Where was she? And how did she get here? The last thing she remembers was walking to her car and then it all went black. She heard a noise and looked up. A man in a pair of jeans and a light blue button down walked in. he was fairly skinny and looked as if he needed a shave.

"Ah Emily I'm glad you are awake," he smiled.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name's Jim and I want you," he said frowning. "Enough chit-chat, shall we get started?" he asked unzipping his pants.

*CM*

"How could this have happened?" Morgan demanded. "This is the BAU; we're supposed to feel safe here."

"The BAU after hours," Rossi clarified.

"Guys I got the security cameras," Garcia pitched in. Everyone gathered around her laptop and watched as she hit play. "Ok so here she is leaving her desk. Here she is in the elevator, and here she is in the parking lot," Garcia said before she screamed. She saw the man put the bag over her head and drag her back. They watched as Emily kicked and swung her arms, before she was thrown in the back of his trunk.

"Garcia can you zoom in on his face?" JJ asked.

"Hold on….. Here."

"What's up with his mask?" Reid asked.

"Half black, half white," JJ said.

"If he's done this before than someone knows about the mask," Hotch said.

"Can you get a plate?" Morgan asked.

"I can get a parcel. The last two digits are too blurry, but I'll do what I can do," Garcia said as she began typing away.

*CM*

Emily's eyes grew bigger and bigger. "No, no, no, please no."

"Yes," he said undoing her pants. When he got them off he tossed them aside. He pulled out a knife and cut her sweater off. He stood back and enjoyed the view for a moment before pulling her underwear down and climbing on top of her.

"Please don't," she said but it was too late. She felt him thrust into her. She let out a small scream. It made her sick. She wanted to throw up just at the thought of him being inside her. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She closed her eyes tightly keeping the tears in, and waited for it to be over. His nails ran up and down her stomach ripping her skin. He squeezed her thighs so tight she thought the blood would stop flowing.

When he finished he zipped up his pants and pulled her underwear back up around her waist. "Well this was fun. I will be back later so we can pick up where we left off," he said leaving.

Pick up where they left off?! He was going to do it again? She was shaking and could feel the blood running down her leg. She had never felt so violated. She just wanted to go home, and see her friends. Her friends! The team, they must be looking for her. They would find her, she knew it. She just hoped they would find her soon.

Not long after he came back in with a black draw string bag. She could hear the sound of metal clicking as he set it down on her abdomen. "Lets see what we have here," he said reaching into the bag.

*CM*

"I know who the owner of the car is but I don't know how it can help us," Garcia said.

"What so you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Ok so this is what I found. The car belongs to a Jim Rodgers, and Mr. Rodgers reported his car missing a month ago."

"Great,"

"Any hits on the mask?" JJ asked.

"Yes sadly,"

Everyone feared the words that would come next.

"He's number one on the FBI's most wanted list down in sex crimes."

"What's his record?" Hotch asked.

"He's been accused of the kidnapping, rape, and murder of 17 women."

Morgan clinched his fist and slammed it down on the table. "Why the hell are we just now hearing about this guy now?!"

"They have never seen this guy except when he takes them and he is only reorganized by his mask. He doesn't have a type, he's all over the place," Garcia explained.

"We're going to need there help on this one," Hotch said.

"Hold on give me second," JJ said pulling out her cell and leaving the room.

*CM*

Jim pulled a small orange bottle, a water bottle, a knife, a cork screw, and two scalpels. "Let the fun begin," he said picking up the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran the dull side of the knife up her legs and then he dug the blade up both of her arms. She had gashes from her wrists to shoulder. They oozed blood and soon her arms had turned red. The tears in the corners of her eyes fell and rolled sown the sides of her face towards her ears. "Your friends will never find you," he whispered into her ear. "No one has ever been found."

He grabbed the small orange bottle that had pills in it. He pored two of the small round, white pills out onto his hand. "Take these," he said holding them and the bottle of water to her mouth. She didn't open her mouth. "Open your mouth or I will make you," he said forcefully. She finally did as he asked. He dropped them in and pored the water down her throat. She all most choked before swallowing. "You know you're only supposed to take one but I like it much better when they take two," he said and began to untie her. When she got to her feet her legs were shaking and ready to give out. He walked her over to the cage and shoved her in. "don't worry the pills will start to work any minute now," He said right before throwing a black tarp over the cage.

Emily curled up in a ball and slid down in a laying position. She could barley move without hitting the side of the metal cage. The tarp made everything dark. She couldn't see anything. Then she saw a long boney finger come into the cage and start to pull the tarp off. She was starting to see more and more of the creature. It was tall and skinny, almost like a skeleton. Blood dripped from its eyes and mouth. Its hands reached down and started grabbing her. She started screaming and trashing, trying to pull away. "Stop it! Go away!" she screamed. The room started spinning and more of the creatures came out of the walls and floor. She shut her eyes and hugged herself tightly. She heard the door open and someone call her name. "Morgan?" she asked. She looked up and saw Morgan in the doorway.

"Emily… help," he said before falling to the floor. She watched as a pool of blood formed around his whole body. "Morgan!" she screamed. Then she saw JJ come in holding a knife. Her eyes were glowing red. She reached out and grabbed Reid from the hall. She began to stab him over and over on the chest. "STOP IT!" she screamed before her voice was raw. "Stop it!" she whispered as she closed her eyes and balled. She cried so hard she didn't think she had anymore tears left. She ended up passing out from exhaustion.

Jim sat in his chair with beer in hand. He laughed as Emily screamed knowing none of it was real.

It had taken two hours for the ecstasy to ware off. He walked back to Emily room and took the tarp off. She was still asleep. He loved to see how weak she had become. She loved to tare strong women down. He was glad it had worked the first time. Some of the women had had a happy experience, so he gave it to them over and over until they suffered, but sadly they ended up OD-ing.

He quietly opened the cage door and pulled her out. He carried her back to the table and tied her back down. He couldn't stop staring at her face. She was very pretty, but she was also very vulnerable. Her weakness got him going, and he couldn't take it any more. He didn't care that she wasn't conscience at the moment. He undressed her and himself once more hoping she wouldn't wake.

*CM*

It was a Saturday morning and she planning on sleeping in and relaxing all day, but when she got the emotional call from an old friend of hers she didn't hesitate to come in. She would do almost anything to help people she cared about out. When she arrived at the BAU she met JJ in front of the bullpen. Greeting her with a hug JJ walked her back to the briefing room she once knew. "Guys I have someone here who can help us," JJ announced.

"Who?" Hotch asked.

"Me," Elle said walking in.

"Elle?!" Reid exclaimed.

"Hey Reid, hey guys."

She was ambushed by Garcia with a hug, and a hug by Morgan. "As you all know I moved to sex crimes and JJ called me asking if I could be of assistance."

"Yes if you don't mind," Hotch asked.

"Not at all,"

"Uh Elle this is Agent David Rossi,"

"Elle Greenaway pleasure to meet you,"

"You as well,"

"I don't remember working on the weekends."

"Well something came up, so I assume you haven't been filled in?"

"No JJ just said it was urgent."

"You know Agent Prentiss, right?"

"Yeah wasn't she my replacement?"

"Yes."

"Well where is she because I would really like to meet her."

"That's why your here. Garcia," Hotch said gesturing towards her computer. Garcia went back to the security tape and skipped to when Emily was in the parking lot. She turned the laptop around so Elle could see.

Elle gasped. "I'm so sorry guys."

"You know who the man is right?" Rossi asked.

"Zoom in,"

"Oh my god, I am really sorry guys. I will do what ever I can to help you get her back."

"What do you know about him?" Morgan asked.

"He's been around for about three years now and has killed at least 17 women, and there could be more but those are the ones we know about. They women are normally found about 72 hours after being reported missing. He's sneaky. We haven't been close to even catching him."

"How do you know he's the killer?" Reid asked.

"Because he doesn't have a specific type we have to look closely at what he's done. Besides being raped all of the women had traces of ecstasy in their systems and none of them did drugs. So we have to assume he gave it to them. Other than that we have nothing. All of the knife wounds are different."

"Well it's been fifteen hours so we have 57 hours to find her."

"Well we better find her soon!" Morgan growled slamming his fist onto the table. He got up and left the room without another word.

Morgan walked down and into the break room. He grabbed a mug and pored himself some coffee. "Hey Derek are you ok?" Elle asked jogging towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he just gave her a look. "Hey I know I haven't been here for awhile and I'm not up to date with everything that's been going on, but I will always be here to listen."

"I know….. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose her again. It's like she cant catch a break. I don't know if it's bad luck or what. I love her and I don't want anything else to happen to her-" Morgan stopped realizing what he had just said. 'I love her,' did he really just say that. "I mean she's my partner, my friend and I care about her a lot and I think of her as family…"

"You lover her," Elle asked giving him the look.

Morgan sighed, "More than anything."

"We will find her, and your secret is safe with me," she said zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

"Thanks."

"Come on, we better get back in there before Hotch comes looking for us."

*CM*

Emily woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. Realizing she was back on the table she panicked. What had he done? She moved her waist and winced in pain. She looked up to the best of her ability and saw twice as much blood in-between her legs. Had he done it while she was out? She just wanted to go home.

*CM*

"Have you guys gotten anything yet?" Elle asked.

"Well Garcia gave me the list of the 17 women and I've started a geographical profile, so I will let you know when I'm done," Reid stated. "What did you guys have on him?"

"Not much but we did know for sure was that he hunted at night."

"Did you guys have any suspects?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah just a couple, here let's see….." she said digging through her file.

"Sean Michel's, Ron Farmers, Jim Rodgers, Andy Matthews, and Randy Nout."

"And did you pursue?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, but Andy Matthews died in a car accident two months ago. Ron Farmers had a tight alibi when Shelly Pope, the fifteenth victim was kidnapped. We had Sean Michel's in custody when another body turned up. Randy Nout was just hospitalized after being injured on the job. And Jim Rodgers was at work when the last victim was taken."

"What a load of bad luck," Rossi said.

"Tell me about it."

"Wait guys Jim Rodgers he's the owner of the car," JJ said. "Isn't it a little weird for his name to pop up twice like that?"

"What car?" Elle asked.

"The get away car, Garcia was able to get a plate. It belonged to Jim but he had reported it missing a month or so ago."

"I don't like it, we should go check it out," Hotch said.

"Hey guys you might want to come take a look at this," Reid said. "Ok so I finished the map but it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Hotch asked.

"Well the first fourteen victims formed an equilateral triangle, but then the next three made an upside-down triangle in the middle of the first triangle. So that's the seventeen. Emily is the eighteenth and was taken from here which is in the center, so I have no idea where he would live. The whole thing is centered on the BAU."

"We need to go now," Hotch demanded.

"Wait what about Strauss doesn't she need to know and don't we need to be invited in? I mean what would Strauss do if she wasn't informed?" JJ asked with a worried look on her face.

"She's right. I'll call her." Hotch pulled out his phone and walking out.

"What is it Agent Hotchner?" a tired voice answered.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but this is very important. Agent Prentiss was kidnapped by a serial rapist last night and we need permission to go to a suspects' house."

"Have you been invited in?"

"No why would we be invited if we are the only ones who know?" he asked getting impatient.

She sighed. "Are you absolutely sure about this guy?" she asked firmly.

"Yes ma'am," he lied.

"Fine but if you're wrong there will be consequences."

"Yes ma'am thank you ma'am."

"Your welcome, just get her back," she said and hung up.

Hotch walked back to the room. "We have permission, but I just lied to Strauss so we better be right about this."

*CM*

Jim walked up to Emily holding the orange bottle of pills. "I enjoyed hearing your screams so much I think we should do this again."

"No," she begged.

"Yes," he corrected her.

'Stay strong Emily,' she told herself. "I'm not going to take another one of those damn pills."

"Yes... You... Are," he said holding the knife to her neck. She got the message and slowly opened her mouth. "Lets try something knew," he said as she swallowed. He untied her and made her stand. He grabbed some duct tape from under the table and taped her arms behind her back. He put a piece over her mouth and a piece of cloth over her eyes blinding her. He shoved her back into the cage. "Have fun," he smirked.

Emily was disappointed in her self for not fighting back, but them again she couldn't. He had her constrained pretty well and she was already weak as it was. Before she knew to the madness began.

*CM*

The team sped down the road with their sirens blaring. They were bout thirty minutes out with the paramedic's right behind them.

*CM*

This time it didn't last as long. Emily was shaking and rattling the sage as she did. Just like a high, it will never be as good as the first one. "Over already?" he pouted. "Oh well, I guess we could always move on to plan 'B'. He strapped her back onto the table but kept the tape that covered her mouth and blind fold on. "I love hearing you scream. It's like music to my ears. I could hear you banging on the cage trying to get out," he said reaching for the corkscrew. He placed the point on her side. "This may hurt a little," he grinned and pushed in.

Emily screamed bloody murder through the tape as he twisted. When he finished only the small rectangle handle stuck out. "You know what my mother did to me? She beat me when I was little; she beat me with her bare hands. I would go to school with burses on my stomach, my back and arms. The other kids would always ask me about them if I didn't cover up. The hands of a woman, and mother should be kind and gentle. Not hard and mean. This is why I must punish you," he said sadly. He grabbed one of the scalpels and moved closer to her hands. He flattened it and drove the knife right through it. It passed into her hand into the table on the other side. She screamed as he did the other. She couldn't move her hands for they were pierced to the table. The cloth became soaked with her tears. She could feel the blood pooling in the palm of her hands.

'This was it,' she thought. 'This was the end.' She began to hyperventilate and soon she passed out from all of the pain.

He watched as her stiff body relaxed. He chucked and left the room without another word.

*CM*

The team pulled up in front of the house and literally jumped from their cars. They saw the car pulled around back. "This is it," Morgan confirmed. They ran up to the door and stood back and Morgan kicked it in, not prepared for what was on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

The team was in shock as they stared into the room. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the woman who was nailed to the wall. Knives stuck out of her hands arms feet legs and what looked a large sword coming out of her stomach. "Oh my god," Elle said walking in. "Who is she?"

"I don't know but she seems to be a bit old for his liking," Hotch pointed out.

*CM*

Jim cursed hearing them pull up. How did they find me? He thought. He walked into the other room and grabbed his gun. He loaded it and sat back and waited for them to come in.

*CM*

"Here's the door," Reid whispered. He grabbed the handle and stood aside.

"One, two, three!" Hotch replied. As soon as he stepped foot into the room Jim's gun went off. The bullet just missed Hotch's head and went into the wall. Everyone fell back. Hotch got on his hands and knees and peered around the corner ready to shoot went another bullet came straight towards his face. Hotch ended up falling back and accidently shooting a coffee cup that sat on the kitchen counter. "JJ, Elle, and Rossi go around back and see if there is another entrance and if there is I want you to find her we will be fine."

They nodded and ran out of the house. JJ told the paramedics that they should stay back until the coast was clear. They ended up finding the back door and luck for them it was unlocked.

*CM*

Emily immediately woke up when she heard the gun shots. Was the team here? Or was that just him shooting stuff?

JJ and Elle took one side of the hallway while Rossi took the other. "Guys over here," JJ whispered. "Look," she said pointing at one of the doors. It was all scratched up and looked as if there was dried blood at the bottom. Rossi put his finger to his lips as he slowly turned the handle to the left.

Emily heard the handle being jiggled. She closed her sys even though she already couldn't see. She wanted to scream be she knew it would be muffled by the tape. She hadn't realized she had started shaking. Her body cried out in pain saying 'help me!' Her heart was racing and felt as if it were going to explode. The teas began to pore from her eyes again when another gunshot went off.

JJ almost fell over at the sight of her friend. Elle and Rossi were speechless. They ran over to help her. But they had forgotten to let her know it was them. As soon as JJ laid a hand on Emily she jerked and moaned as the knife in her hands moved. "Em it's us, its ok your safe know," JJ said with a shaky voice. Tears began to fill her eyes and blur her vision. Emily started shaking her head like she didn't believe her. Rossi carefully removed the blind fold. Emily kept her eyes shut.

"Emily it's me Dave. It's ok." Emily slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends standing over her and a woman she didn't know.

The tears kept coming from her eyes. Mostly from happiness but also fear and pain. JJ took the tape off her mouth and threw it to the side. "You have to get out of here before he comes back," she said in-between breaths.

"No we aren't going anywhere," JJ said she reached for her ankle and was about to untie her when Emily interrupted her.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" she begged trying to cross her legs. The memory of JJ stabbing Reid and Morgan haunted her mind.

JJ was scared for Emily. Why wouldn't she let her help her? "Emily I would never hurt you, I promise."

Rossi looked down at the corkscrew trying to figure out what it was. "Don't touch it," she said heavily breathing. "I can't move my hands," she cried. "They won't move."

Elle looked over and saw the cage. Her heart broke even more. She looked closer at her arms and saw the long gashes. "We need to get her out of here now."

"I know," Rossi said hearing the rest of the team coming down the hall.

"Keep Morgan out of here," Elle demanded.

"Why?"

"Trust me he cant see this."

Rossi knew she was right but keeping him out of here would be like fight a bull. "You seem to know why; I think you should do it."

Elle nodded. She ran to the door stopping Morgan in his foot steps. "Stay out,"

"What? Why?"

"Elle pushed out of the way as Hotch and Reid went in. "You don't need to see this."

"Yes I do I have I have to see. I have to know." He barged through the door and he stopped. His heart shattered into a million pieces. "The women he loved, was dyeing that table that stood before him. "Emily?" he asked as she walked over there shaking. Be fore he could get another word in the EMT's rushed in. he watched in horror as the pulled the knives out of the table but kept them in her hands. The carefully untied her no matter how hard she fought.

*CM*

"A women in her early forties, knife wound to her hands, arms and stomach. She was possibly raped," the Doctor said as they rushed Emily into surgery.

The team came in after them and sat in the waiting room. Strauss and Garcia ended up coming and waiting with them. Garcia and JJ sat together trying hard not to cry but still the tears came down. Hotch and Rossi were angry and afraid. Reid was scared to death, Elle was sad and feared for her life. Morgan was devastated.

"What…. What did she look like when you went in?" Morgan asked Elle.

She sighed. "She looked the same but with a blind fold and tape over her mouth."

Anger boiled inside of him. He wanted to go back to the house and kill him all over again. "She's strong... Probably the strongest person I know. I just hope after this is all over she will still be."

"Me too,"

It was three hours before the doctor came out. He hadn't had time to change so he still had blood on his scrubs. He had a sad look in his eyes. "She made it out of surgery, but we're not sure how she's going to do, she's in the ICU. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood while being held captive and a lot during surgery."

"What were her injuries?" Hotch asked.

The doctor hesitated. "We got the scalpels out of her hands, but she hadn't been able to move them. We were able to regain the movement and they're stitched up. We stitched up her arms as well. A corkscrew was in her side. That's what took the longest. It was in a dangerous position but we got it out. We ran the rape kit and she was raped more than once. We are also running so tests to make sure didn't get any diseases or get pregnant. And lastly there were traces of ecstasy in her system. I terribly sorry."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes but I would suggest that you only let the women see her first. She won't let any of the male nurses or doctors touch her. If she says its ok then you may. Her room in down the hall, last room to the right."

"Thank you."

JJ, Garcia, Elle, and even Strauss went down to see her. They slowly approached the door. They peered in and saw Emily curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. The look on her face was blank and the look in her eye was sad and broken. "Em?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked up. "Hi," she whispered in a horse voice.

They looked at her arms and hands. They were covered in gauze. She looked like a mummy. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I've been better."

"Well I'm glad you ok."  
"Thanks. Uh when can I go home?"

"I don't know I think they want to keep you here for a while."

She nodded. Emily looked away from Garcia and over at JJ who was furthest away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," JJ said softly.

"I know I'm sorry. But he…" he paused as she tried to keep the tears in. "He me ecstasy and… and you, and Reid and Morgan were there. I thought it was real. I thought Morgan was there to save me. But he wasn't. You, you, you killed him and Reid," she said sadly as the tears pored down. She looked away.

JJ's heart broke. She walked over to her side and sat down on the side of the bed. She placed her hand on her shoulder and watched as Emily shuttered. "Come here," she said pulling her into a hug. Emily pressed her body up against JJ's as JJ wrapped her arms around her. Emily dug her face into JJ's shoulder.

When Emily pulled away she wiped her eyes. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," Elle joined in. "Morgan shot him."

Emily looked at JJ. "How's she?"

"Em this is Agent Elle Greenaway. You were her replacement. She works for sex crimes now so she was able to help us."

"Thank you," Emily said.

"It's nice to finally meet you; I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Me too,"

"Agent Prentiss the guys would like to know if it's ok if they came in." Strauss said.

"Yes but just send them in one at a time."

When they all left Emily prepared herself. She hated how she was afraid of the men. They were there to help her. She just hoped that she could stand seeing her friends. Rossi was the first. She thanked him for saving her. She let him give her a quick hug before she started to panic. "Sorry."  
"Hey no it's ok. I understand. I'm just glad you allowed me to get that close. You'll get through it," he said walking out.  
Hotch was next. She tried hard to stay strong and as professional as she could, but he reminded her that she was there for him when Foyet attacked him and he would be there for her too.  
Reid came after and as soon as he walked in she bursted into tears. Reid was somewhat confused, and sad. He had never seen Emily cry or even shed a single tear. He walked over to her side. He hesitated to touch her. He slowly laid his hand down on her shoulder and sat with her. He felt her finch every time he moved. "It's going to be ok. I promise. I'm just glad you're ok. Um statistics show that rape victims who are surrounded by male figures all the time, and they are good friends, heal much faster and end up going back to there normal lives. So I think you're in good hands."  
"Thanks Reid," she said recovering from her sob. She laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Being you, and not being afraid to tell me that.  
"Your welcome,"'

Morgan was the last to come in. He slowly walked in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey,"  
"Hi,"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ok I guess," she said in a small voice. She tried to keep it together but couldn't. Just like with Reid she cried. Morgan heart couldn't take it. It was breaking faster than it could heal. He didn't care it she screamed at him or pushed him away. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her move away and start to shake, but she eventually began to relax. She cried into his chest and grabbed onto his shirt. "Shhh its ok," he said rubbing her back. "You won't do this alone... We will get through this together. I am so glad you are ok. I thought I would loose you again.  
Emily ended up falling asleep and Morgan laid her down and pulled the sheet over her. He left and pulled his coat around him hiding his tear stained chest.

"I think someone should be here at all times," Hotch said.  
"I'll take the first shift," Morgan offered.  
"Ok,"  
"I'll take the second if you want," Elle offered.  
"Elle you don't have too,"  
"No I want to."  
"Alright then, I'll see you guys in the morning."  
"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.  
"We need to process that body back at the house."  
"I'll come with you," Rossi said.  
"Bye,"  
"Bye,"

JJ sat in the chair that was Emily's room. She watched as Emily slept and hoped she'd stay that way. She looked down at her watch that read three am. She started to nod when she heard Emily's heart monitor start to beep much louder and faster. She saw Emily trying to wake up. She hurried over and tried to wake her up. "Emily you have to wake up. Please wake up." she knew Emily was struggling then she saw the blood start to seep through the sheets. "Oh god! Oh god, oh god," she said and ran out of the room. "I need a doctor; please I need a doctor now." She got the attention of a nurse and a doctor standing in the hallway. They ran over to see what was going on. The rushed to Emily's side and pulled to sheet back.  
"She needs to get back into surgery now!"  
"Well she be ok?" JJ questioned trying to calm down.  
"I don't know," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, and I would like to thank all of you for you support so far. I have decided that there might start to be a little Morgan/ Prentiss paring, just fluff here and there at the moment. I hope you like it and please review! **

Emily woke up and slightly shifted and felt a sharp pain in her side. She had oxygen tube in around her face and going into her nose. Then a flash of Jims face flooded her mind. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for if to go away.

"Are you alright?"

Emily turned her head and saw Agent Greenaway sitting next to her.

"What happened?"

"Well JJ was in here last night and apparently you were having a nightmare and popped a stitch. The bleed a lot so they had to take you back into surgery. That's probably why your side hurts so much."

"Oh… so I guess my stay here just got longer?"

"Most likely,"

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the team?"

Elle hesitated. "No it's fine. I got shot," she said pulling down her shirt and revealing a scar. "Right here. It was a case gone wrong. The unsub came to my house and shot me while I was sleeping."

"I'm sorry."

"No its fine. Morgan tells me that you get hurt a lot."

"Yeah guess I do."

"Like what?"

"Well I have been hit on the head with a 2x4, me and Reid were held hostage and I was beaten, I've been hit by a truck, and… some other bad stuff happened, I've been shot, and now this."

"Wow that is a lot."

"I'm surprised I haven't left yet."

"Here's some advice, if you ever do leave never loose touch with the team. I would have to say the best part of the job was the people. They are great people and great friends."

"They aren't they."

"How are your hands doing?"

"Ok I guess. I know they restored their movement but I haven't really been able to move them yet. They still really hurt and it's hard to move my fingers. Who's in here next?"

"I'm not sure. They are all still at the house processing everything."

"Oh ok," Emily said looking away.

Elle didn't want to tell her about the women they had found on the wall she knew it would be too much for her to handle at the moment.

*CM*

Hotch pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket and answer. "Hotchner,"

"Hey it's Garcia I have the coroners report."

"Wow that was fast."

"Yeah well when you tell them an FBI Agent was involved they seem to get right on it."

"Oh well what do you have?"

"Her name is Judy Rodgers, our Unsubs mother. So I did a little digging and I found out that Jim made his way to the hospital many times when he was a kid."

"So he was abused?"

"Yes."

"Ok thanks Garcia,"

"Alright the woman's name is Judy Rodgers, she is his mother."

"Wow that's a lot of rage towards her." Rossi said.

"He was abused."

"Yeah but still,"

"Ok I think we're done here, so let's head out."

Emily had to stay in the hospital for a week. She had gotten so great news saying that she wasn't pregnant and hadn't received and diseases. Everyday she had physical therapy for her hands and every day she was able to move them and stretch them out more than the day before.

When Emily got home JJ and Garcia walked her in. they had decided that at least one of them would stay with her at night. Every night for a week Emily would wake up crying or screaming thinking that he was in the room with her. JJ or Garcia was always there to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. Morgan visited her everyday and even spent the night a couple of times. He was one of the few men that she allows to be near her and touch her. She didn't know why it was him who she felt most comfortable around, but she didn't care. She liked having him around, she felt safe and warm and side. She had to take pain meds everyday as well.

December 21,

It had almost been three weeks since the attack and Emily had been home for also most two. Since it was almost Christmas everyone was making plans and she was going to have to adapt to the thought of being alone for awhile. She knew she could do it but she didn't want to. Who was going to be there at night? Be the one to tell her everything was going to be ok when she started to have a panic attack. Who was going to help her change her bandages. She had never felt so weak and dependent on someone else.

She sat on her couch and held her head in her hands. She still had all of the gauze on her arms, hands and side. She wasn't aloud to wear long sleeves or gloves until the gauze and stitches were gone.

There was a knock on her door and she slowly rose from the couch. She clenched her side and she stood up. She slowly opened the door and saw Morgan standing in the door way. He had his hands in his coat pockets, and small smile on his face.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said stepping to the side.

"What's up? I thought you were on your way to Chicago today."

"Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about. I want you to come with me."

Emily looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to be here alone."

"Morgan I cant, I can't do that. This is your time with your family and I'm so messed up I don't want to rain on your parade."

"Yes you can. I want you to come. I kind of already told them that you were coming."

"Morgan!"

"My mom said it was fine I told her that you were going through a rough time and needed someone to spend Christmas with."

Emily titled her head and just looked at him.

"Please Em I want you to come. Come on it will be fun." He saw the look of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry you will be fine. I'll be there every step of the way."

"… Ok I'll come."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"When are we leaving?"

"In two hours so I would get packing."

"Two hours! Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"Sorry, I had to buy the tickets. Come on I'll help you," he said walking her upstairs.

When they got to the airport Morgan carried her bags and helped her on the plane. She requested the isle seat, and she refused to use the bathroom no matter how badly she had to go. She was still a little panicky in tight places.

"Don't worry it's only a two hour flight."

"I know, but I still feel right about coming. I don't want to intrude."

"Emily listen to me, its ok, my mom and sisters are actually really glad that you are coming and can't wait to see you. It's going to fine I promise."

"What's Christmas like at your house?"

"It's like all family Christmas's. We have a tree, dinners, gifts, hot chocolate, love, each others company. I think you will really enjoy it."

"I never had a Christmas like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a kid my mom took me to these bid fancy dinners with all the other important people in her work. We didn't really celebrate it. And we gave gifts but they were never gifts that nine year old would want."

"What about your dad?"

"He uh… he was never around."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool."

"You know what? I'm going to make this Christmas your best."

"Are you now?" she asked raising her brow and smiling.

He laughed. "You bet."

"attention passengers please fasten your seat belts, and prepare for lift off," the pilot announced.

"Here we go," he said giving her a smile of reassurance.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the airport Morgan still carried her bags and called for a cab. "Morgan I can carry my on luggage."

"I want to and I don't want it to hurt your hands."

"Right,"

Once they got a cab Morgan loaded up the trunk, sat down next to Emily, and told the driver where to go. About ten minutes into the ride Emily started to get antsy. She kept looking out the window rubbing her hands on her legs and shifting. Morgan reached over and laid his hand on her thigh. "It's ok," he mouthed.

"How much longer?" she mouthed back.

"About twenty,"

She took a deep breath and nodded. The smallness of the backseat of the cab was too small for her. She just hoped she wouldn't have a panic attack. Finally when they pulled up to the Morgan's house Emily quickly got out and went to the trunk. Her hands were freezing. Since she wasn't allowed to wear gloves the cold car numbed her hands even more.

"Here,"

"Thanks, I just wish I could wear gloves."

He set there things down on the porch and watched the cab drive away. He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his mouth. He breathed on the them. She felt a warm sensation as his warm breath defrosted her hands. "Let's get you inside."

Derek rang the bell of the small, two story house. A few seconds later Ms. Morgan opened the door. "Mama! He said with open arms."

"Derek! How's my boy doing?"

"He's doing good!"

"And agent Prentiss it's good to see you again," she said giving her a hug as well.

"Please call me Emily."

"Ok, well dinner will be in a few minutes and your sisters are already here," she said looking at Derek.

Emily slowly walked in behind Derek as they headed towards the living room. She and Derek were both greeted with two more hugs. "Let me show you to your room," Sarah said to Emily. She walked her down the hall to a small bedroom with a queen sized bed.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she said walking out.

Emily set her bag on the bed and sat down next to it. Derek slowly walked in.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Are you better? I know the cab freaked you out." He remembered one night Emily had woken up from a nightmare and told him about the cage.

"Yeah I'm much better. Thanks."

"Emily if they ask what happened; do you want to tell them?"

She hesitated. "They have the right to know why I'm here. But if they do ask I would appreciate it if you told them when I'm not in the room."

"Of course, they probably won't ask you they'll ask me first. They wouldn't want to offend you or anything."

"That's nice, thanks,"

"Come on," he said walking her out.

"Emily dear you can take your coat off and hang it by the door if you'd like," Ms. Morgan said.

Emily gave Derek a nervous look. He smiled and nodded. She slipped her jacket off and hung it on the hook. She had a purple short sleeve shirt on that had a small V- neck. The gauze that covered her arms and part of her hands made it look like the purple shirt had white sleeves. Sarah and Desiree were the first to notice, but they didn't say anything. Ms. Morgan finally noticed when she looked up from her cooking. At first Emily tried to avoid eye contact when she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Alright everyone dinner is ready!" she announced.

The four of them got up from there seats and made their way toward the kitchen. They each grabbed a plate and walked down the counter and helped themselves. Emily still hadn't mastered the fist as well as she would want she when she grabbed on of the spoons to spoon herself some mashed potato's she struggled. It was her goal to be able to do this. Morgan gave her a look but she gave him a look back saying 'back off I got it'. He got the message crystal clear and found a seat at the table. They all had chicken, potatoes, a bisect, and green beans on their plates.

"This looks delicious Ms. Morgan," Emily commented.

"Thank you, I hope you like it and please call me Fran."

Emily was silent for a while as she enjoyed listening to the Morgan's catch up.

"Emily where are you from?"

Emily looked up from her plate. "Um let's see… I was born in Italy. I've lived in Italy, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, Switzerland, Hungary, and Poland."

Each of them looked at her wide eyed, even Derek.

"You never told me that," he said.

"Yeah well I don't like talking about it."

"That must have been exciting! Were your parents travelers, or in the military?" Desiree asked.

"Not really. And neither, my mother is the Ambassador for most of Europe. And my dad had a big job with the CIA."

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with our family?" Fran asked.

"My mother is in Russia and I hate going there and being at all her parties."

"Why?"

"Because she is so stereotypical and the people she works with are twice as bad."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Oh come on you know what. 'You work for the FBI, why would you want to do that? Oh you're not married? Oh you don't have kids? Well than my son would love to meet you.' they say things like that. And once I see there sons coming I run into the bathroom or out the door."

"Oh right you told me that."

"Yeah,"

"Well what about your dad? You never talk about him."

"….. I really don't want to talk about that right now if you don't mind."

"Oh no that's fine," he said eyeing her as she looked down at her empty plate.

"Here let me take that for you," he said taking her plate.

"Thanks."

"Is any one ready for cake?" Fran asked.

"Yes!" Derek replied.

Fran passed around smaller plates and set a small chocolate cake in the middle of the table. Everyone sliced themselves a piece and placed it on there plate. Emily was last to pick up the knife. When she held it in her hand she stared at it. The knife in her hand caused images of him stabbing her hands to flood her mind. She quickly set it down. She tried hard to keep the tears from forming. "Um…. Morgan can you cut me a piece?"

"Yeah," he cut the piece and put it on her plate. He leaned in close to her ear. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she whispered back.

The other women looked away and pretended as if everything ok. They wondered what was going on but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

When they finished it was eight. For the rest of the night that sat around the fire place and talked about random things. Around 10:30 they were all tired and said their good nights. Morgan walked Emily to her room. "If you need me during the night I'm next door."

"I don't want to wake everyone else up."

"It's fine if you do."

"I don't want to wake up screaming and freak everyone else out."

"Stop worrying and sleep. Good night Em."

"Night,"

That night Emily slept on and off, tossing and turning. She woke up every time a bad thought or image came to mind. She was so frustrated that she couldn't escape. She wanted to go to Derek's room so badly so he could be there and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But she didn't. She laid there and wiped the rolling tears away. It was going to be long night, she thought, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Emily was the second one up. She got out of bed and met Derek in the kitchen. "Hey I thought that you would sleep in," she said.

"I normally do but I was up and couldn't fall back asleep. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You did sleep right?"

She didn't answer.

"Em come on you have to sleep!"

"I know! But it's hard. And the dreams drive me crazy. I didn't want to wake you up. I thought that I could do it on my own.

"And how did that work out?"

She still didn't answer.

"Ok well I'm ordering you to come get me to night."

"You're ordering me?" she chuckled.

"That's right, so you better do as I say," he smiled.

"In your dreams," she said grabbing her coffee. Emily left the kitchen and went back to her room to get dressed.

For the rest of the day they all just did there own thing. They went shopping for gifts or just hung around the house.

Again that night they all sat around the fire place. Emily sat next to Derek on the couch. And Desiree sat on the other side of him. Fran and Sarah sat in chairs facing them.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower if you don't mind," Emily said standing up.

"No go ahead," Derek said.

When they head the door shut and the water come on he turned to family. "Go ahead ask."

"Oh thank god I don't know how much longer I could have kept it to myself." Sarah said. "I really didn't want to ask her, but what happened to her?"

Derek sighed. "I know when I told you she was going through some rough times that wasn't really telling you much. I wasn't sure if she would want me to tell you, but she told me it was fine if I did. Ok so…. About three weeks ago she had stayed at the office late, and since it was a Friday we were all gone. When she was walking out to her car she was grabbed. And since it was the weekend we wouldn't see each other until Monday. But thank god Reid had left something and the next day he saw het things on the ground. We all came in fast and tried so hard to find her before it was too late. We found her that day. She was in pretty bad shape. We found her tied to a table with knives in her hands. A knife had cut all the way up both of her arms. And there was a cork screw in her side. I don't know if you've seem her grab her side, cause that's why. And she uh…. She was… raped," he said. He fist were clenched and his knuckles had turned white. "I brought her here because he was going to be alone for a week, and she would have no one there. I mean I know she can take care of her self but this guy broke her."

"Oh my god! That's, that's terrible," Sarah said.

"She had to have surgery to get the knives out of her hands and regain movement. The knife destroyed her hands. They had to close up her arms. She had to have two surgeries on her side after she popped a stitch. She's been through hell this past years and a half."

"I remember you telling us about her death," Desiree said.

"If she flinches when you touch her it's not you. Knives still freak her out a bit. And she still has really bad dreams so if you hear scream in the middle of the night, its ok I got it."

"You're a great guy Derek," Sarah said.

Fran just stared at him.

"What?"

"You…. you love her don't you?"

"So much," he sighed.

"I'm proud of you and I like her so don't screw things up," she smiled.

"Ok."

*CM*

Emily walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. When she was fully undressed her looked at her naked body in the mirror. There were still burses on her thighs from where he had grabbed her. The burses that were on her color bone had already faded away. There were still the scratched on her abdomen from where he had clawed her.

She had taken the gauze off and the side had a three inch long stitch going vertical. Her arms had the criss-cross stitch going all the way up. She remember the doctor telling her that it was such a clean cut the scar will be in a straight line. But since it was so deep the scar will last a long time. And her hands were looking pretty good along with the inch long stitch in both sides of her hands.

When she got in the shower the hot water felt good on her back but it burned the raw skin under the stitches. Tears began to sting her eyes. And no even seconds later was her vision blurred by all the tears that tumbled down her face. She sat down and pulled the knees to her chest and laid her head down upon them. She cried remembering the way his hands felt on her skin as he explored.

After a few minutes she looked up and wiped her eyes. She got up washed her hair, shaved, and got out.

She peered around the corner into the living room. "Derek can I see you for a minute?"

Derek turned around. "Yeah be right there." He got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. She saw her sitting on the toilet set. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top."Yeah?"

"I need your help putting my bandages back on."

"Ok what do I need to do? JJ normally does this."

"The gauze on my arms, and hands, and a larger band aid on my side,"

"Emily do you really need them? Cause I remember the doctor saying that you didn't need them right now."

She didn't answer.

"I don't think you should wear them."

"But I don't like looking at them, and …. And I just want them."

"Nope," he smiled.

"Why not?!" she pouted.

"Em they need to breathe! And you can't depend on them to cover it up forever."

"No!" she said and ran out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Hey!" he said ad ran after her. She chased her around the room and over the bed. He finally grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. They laughed as they sat on the bed.

"I'll make a deal with you. We will band aids on your hands an side. And band aids on your arms were the stitches end. Deal?"

She had to think about it for a minute. "Deal,"

They walked back into the bathroom and he began to doctor her.

The girls laughed as they heard them running around and laughing, "I really hope this works out," Sarah said.

**To be continued**

**I hope you guys liked it. I had a bit of writers block for a while. Please review and thanks for all of your support! **


	6. the big twist

**Ok so I had a though and I went with it. I hope you like it. If you think I should continue please tell me or if you want me to go back to the other I will. I know its short but please review. **

Emily crawled into bed and prepared herself for another upsetting night.

Emily jerked awake. She looked around, and the light was on and she was surrounded by white walls. She was in the hospital. "Hello? Derek?" she called out.

JJ and Elle walked in. "Oh my god I'm so glad your ok! I was afraid that you wouldn't wake up!" JJ exclaimed.

"What happened, why am I in the hospital?"

Four days ago you popped a stitch and you went back into surgery. You went into a coma from all the blood loss."

"Where's Morgan?"

"What? Why? He's a man, he can hurt you."

"What? JJ you're scaring me."

"She's right you need to be more careful," Elle said. They started to walk closer and closer. There voices started to get deeper. Emily's eyes widened as their skin began to slip off onto the floor.

Emily let out a scream as the boney creatures walked towards her.

Her eyes shot open, her breathing was heaving. All she saw was darkness. Then she realized something was covering her eyes and mouth. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

"I'm glad you're awake," she hears a man say. "I brought you some friends."

He walked over and pulled the blindfold off. It was Jim.

There they were. JJ and Elle standing in front of her tied up. She looked down at her hands and saw the knives. It was fake? It was all fake, Morgan, Christmas. It was all a dream. She must have passed out from all the pain. It had been the most vivid and the happiest dream she had had in a long time. Now she was back in hell and now two of her friends had joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't believe it. Her fantasy gone. Were she was safe and happy, gone. Tears pooled in her eyes and she JJ was already had tears streaming down her face. Jim took them over to the wall by the cage and chained them up. He went to Emily and ripped the tape off. "I'll give guys some time to catch up, but don't worry I'll be back," he smiled and walked out.

Emily didn't say anything; she just stared up at the ceiling. She was too weak, too scared to say anything.

"Em….Emily are you ok?" JJ asked trying to calm down. Seeing Emily on the table caused her to panic and wonder if the same thing was going to happen to her.

She didn't answer. She was deep into thought. How did she know who Elle was, and what she looked like? Maybe see saw the future. Or maybe she was dead and already in hell and was reliving the past events.

JJ and Elle walked over to the table. Their chains were just long enough, but no where near reaching the door.

"I had a dream," Emily began. "That guys found him and you saved me. But then I woke up and I realized non of it was real." Her voice was horse and scratchy from all of the screaming. She sounded so distant and the look in her eyes backed that up. "Where are my clothes?"

JJ and Elle looked around the room and them under the table. Elle picked up the balled up clothes from under the table. "Do you want them?"

She shook her head. "He'll get mad."

Elle nodded and put them back. JJ stared at the corkscrew, then her hands, and her arms. She reached down to move a piece of hair out her face when she pulled away. "Don't hurt me," Emily pleaded as she squeezed her eyes shut. JJ's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

"You guys have to get out of here."

"JJ are my hands moving?"

"What?"

"Are they moving?"

JJ looked down and they weren't. "No why?" she asked scared.

"Because, I'm trying to move them."

"Em I'm sorry but they aren't moving. Here," she said moving her fingers back and forth. "Can you feel that?"

"NO," she said as a tear fell down her face. "You have to get out of here."

"We aren't leaving without you," Elle chimed in.

Jim walked in as Elle said those words. "Aw that's sweet but here's the thing none of you are leaving, especially Emily. I've grown quite fond of her. Now… Emily are you ready to show our guests what we've been doing?" he smiled and looked at JJ and Elle. "Go sit down now!" he yelled at them. JJ saw how baldly Elle wanted to just slap him across the face right now, but they did as they were told. He turned to Emily. "I'll give you the choice, pills or we can make love again."

She just shook her head.

"You have to choose. Or I will choose for you."

She cleared her throat, she was tired of taking his crap and being a woos. "You know what you bastard? I think you do this because you have no control over your life what so ever," she breathed. "When you stabbed my hands you talked about mothers in particular, so I'm guessing that your mother abused you when you were younger and that's all you know. You seem to know what your doing here and you have no hesitation, how many girls have there been before me?"

He didn't answer her; he just stood there as anger boiled up inside of him.

"JJ do you know?"

"You're the eighteenth," she shuddered.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Do you know who I am!?"

"No! Tell me!" Emily challenged.

"I'm apart of that!" he yelled pointing to clover that was burned into her skin.

Emily was in shock, "W-what?"

"That's right I was part of Valhalla, I'm Ian Doyle's half brother and I will kill you since he couldn't."


	8. A Loud Bang!

**Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews I really appreciate it. **

**I hope you like it!**

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No that's not possible," she stuttered.

"How come?"

"He would have told me about you."

"Would he? Would he really. We did meat do you now remember? We met when you two moved in together. I knew from that moment on that something was off but no he was so in love with you that he wouldn't believe me, and look where that got him. Now I'm going to kill you the same way he tried." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"JJ… J-J," she cried. JJ ran to her side.

"Em I'm so sorry, we had no idea."

"He's getting a stake."

"What?"

"Ian drove a wooden stake through me, remember?"

"Oh my god!"

"I need you to pull the knives out of my hands."

"What?! No, we have to keep them in there so you don't bleed to death!"

"JJ I am tired of being afraid and helpless. I need to defend myself, now pull then out."

JJ looked down at the knife in her right hand. Her hands were violently shaking. She reached down and grabbed the handle. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Go!" Emily said. JJ pulled as hard as she could and knife barely moved. Emily screamed inside her mouth trying not to set off ant alarms. "Again," she whispered. "Emily they're stuck in the table, they're not moving."

"Again JJ,"

JJ wiggled the knife back and forth trying to get in out of the wood, and finally it popped out. "I got it!"

"now gull it out of my hand."

"Emily get serious, it will tare your hand up even more and the blood will keep flowing because there's nothing there to stop it!"

The door opened. "What the hell do you think your doing!" he ran over and slapped JJ across the face. He left again and not a second later did he come back with another chain. He wrapped it around both JJ and Elle. "Maybe this will keep you still."

He walked over to Emily. "You sneaky little bitch," she said slapped her across the face. He grabbed her free hand and pushed the knife back into the table. "You know I was going to end you right now and then move on to your friends but I think both of my previous options should happen together, don't you think? Well seeing as how I don't really care what you think I'm going to do in anyway." He grabbed two pills and shoved them down her throat, and put another piece of tape on her mouth. He tossed the stake to the ground and waited for her to scream.

Emily tried to fight back but the room soon started to twist and turn, she couldn't see straight. The painful memories of Doyle flooded her mind. She heard the door open and saw a hooded figure walk in, with Ian right behind it. "Ian!" she pleaded. He just laughed and walked over to her side. The hooded figure dropped its hood, than the entire covering to the floor. She screamed to see that it was the boney creature from before. It climbed on top of her and as it felt up and down her skin its nails scratched her legs and stomach. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen, but Ian pulled her eyelids back and made her watch. It began to rape her. She screamed and screamed but it wouldn't stop. The tears pored form her eyes like a waterfall. "Stop! Stop!" she cried.

Jim was enjoying him self he loved how she squirmed under him, and how she screamed so loudly.

"Sop it!" JJ yelled. She was crying uncontrollably and Elle had her arms t=around her as they looked away. "You're hurting her!"

"SO!" he called back. When he was done Emily wasn't. She was still screaming bloody murder.

When the creature finished it disappeared. Ian picked up the stake that lay on the ground. ""NO, no ,no, no!" she said.

"Yes my love," he said and drove the stake right through her.

Jim dipped his finger into the pool of blood that sat in her right hand. He wrote an 'I' over her previous scar. He put his hands in the blood that covered her arms and inner thighs, and smeared it all over body except for her face. I

Emily finally snapped out of it. Her vision was blurred as the tears flooded her eyes. "Are you ready to die?" he asked.

"No," she said but her words were muffled through the tape.

"I'll take that as a yea." He picked up the stake and held it above her ready to plunge it into her stomach. Emily closed her eyes and thought of her friends. She wasn't afraid of dying but she didn't want it to happen. Taking two shaky breaths she waited for all of it to be over.

JJ was hysterical. She couldn't even look over there. Elle was crying too not sure of what was going on. They too closed there eyes and waited for there was nothing they could do.

"One, Two, Three!" Jim yell.

Emily's heart raced it seemed like forever, than there was a loud bang and nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

You wait. Nothing happened, and you wonder what the loud bang was. What was he waiting for? Then you feel it, the stake landing on your stomach. You panic and wish your last wish, pray your last prayer. Thinks of all your friends and how you will never see you again, and how this time you will be in the coffin they bury you in. Your chest heaves up and down as you wait to be taken from this earth and down into hell. Than you stop. You realize the stake is just lying there, not imbedded in your skin. A wave of relief hits you and you shake. What the hell happened?

Morgan stood in the door way, smoking gun in hand. His eyes filled with anger and hatred. His hands are shaking, and is afraid to look over at his traumatized partner. "Reid," he calls. "Untie them," he orders as he rushes over to Emily whose eyes are still tightly shut. He could see he heart beating in chest. Her adrenalin was pumping fast causing the blood to start flowing out of her cut arms. He holstered his gun and walked around Jim's lifeless body. Morgan presses down hard on her forearms causing her eyes to quickly open.  
Emily opened her eyes and tried to fight not realizing who it was. "Shhhh, Em it me," he said calmly. It took her a second to register, and process what he was saying. Her body tried to calm down. As it finally settled it all became hazy and the sound became muffled. It sounded like Rossi and Hotch had finally come in.  
"The medics will be in a minute," she heard Hotch mumble.  
Than she felt Morgan's body slip off of hers and he cry out in pain. The shock overwhelmed her causing her body to go limp and pass out.

Morgan landed of the floor and looked Jim right in the eye. Morgan kicked and kicked trying to get Jim off of his leg. Hotch ran over and picked Jim up. Slamming him up against the wall he cuffed him no even caring that he had been shot in the stomach.

The medics rushed in and pulled Emily off of the table. Rossi had already taken of the tape and untied her ankles.

JJ and Elle were fine and didn't have to ride in the ambulance with Emily. They all got in there cars and followed the ambulance.

When they got there Garcia and Strauss were in the waiting room. "How is she?" Garcia asked.

"She has been rushed into surgery," Hotch said.

Garcia nodded and squeezed JJ and Elle walked in. "I'm so glad you guys are ok. Are you ok, JJ?"

JJ's eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "It's not me you should be worried about, it's Em. It was hell in there."

They all sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. Morgan still had Emily's blood on his hands and he couldn't stop staring at it. Rossi had brought everyone a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.

After three hours the doctor came out. He seemed to have forgotten to change because e still had his bloody scrubs on.

"Emily Prentiss," he called out.

They all stood up and braced them self's for the worst.

"I'm sorry-"

Reid was having a heart attack. 'I'm sorry' the first words that came out of his mouth. She couldn't die, no not again. He thought.

"I'm sorry that the surgery took so long, there were some complications, but she made it out."

Reid sighed and sat down. She was ok. She was ok.

"She's in the ICU and will stay there until we think she is stable enough."

"What were her injuries?" Rossi asked.

"Are any of you immediate family?"

"We are her family," Garcia said holding back tears.

The doctor sighed. "Ok. We were able to remove to knives in her hands and restore all movement and feeling. We stitched up her arms and the various cuts on her abdomen and chest. We were able to get the cork screw out of her side, but that had caused internal bleeding so we had to go in and fix that. We didn't have to run a rape kit to know she was raped, but of course we ran one anyway. There was tearing and we guess she was raped at least twice, maybe even more.'

Garcia and JJ were crying again.

"She had lost a tremendous amount of blood during the attack and during surgery so she is very weak. Also, in the ambulance she had stopped breathing and her heart stopped, and we almost lost her again in surgery, so there may be a chance of some brain damage. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Hotch said.

"Can we see her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes but she is sleeping and she isn't currently breathing on her own so be careful and be aware that when she wakes up she wont know where she is, and she might think your going to hurt her. And I wouldn't have all of you to go in at once"

"Appreciate it," Rossi said. "Ladies you can go first.

JJ, Garcia, Elle, and even Strauss walked down to Emily's room. They all stood by the door as they looked in. Emily had a large tube going down her throat and an oxygen tank was hooked up next to it. There was a heart monitor, and a blood pressure machine on the other side hooked up to her arm. They had the gown pulled down to her waist. She seemed to have a thick cloth wrapped tightly around her breast for a bra, and she had gauze covering any showing skin except for her neck and face. It covered all of her hands, arms, shoulders, chest, and abdomen.  
Garcia hurried in and stood by her side. She would grab her hand but decided that that wouldn't be such a good idea. They all stood there for a few minutes before she woke up.  
Emily's eyes fluttered open but she quickly shut them for the fluorescent lights burned. She slowly opened them again. She quickly realized that she was in the hospital, and she just wished that this time was real. She looked around and saw all of her friend's worried faces. 'This was real,' she thought. Very real, she could feel it. She took in a deep breath and started to gag, something was in her throat and it wouldn't come out. She reached for her neck but it was too painful to move her arms. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Than she saw two nurses rush in and the girls go out. It was one of the most painful things she had ever felt. Having the tube being pulled from her throat was awful. She didn't say anything, she just watched as they hung up another IV bag up.  
"This should make you feel better,"one of the nurses said before leaving.  
She waited for her friends to come back, she really wanted to see them.  
A minute later they returned. "Hey Em! How are you?" Garcia greeted softly.  
"Fine," she whispered. Her throat was raw and horse from all the screaming and the tube.  
"Good, good."  
"Hi," JJ said with a small voice.  
"Hi," she said. Images of JJ chained up crying and her stabbing Reid and Morgan flooded her mind. She closed her eyes and waited for them to go away. "Are you ok?" she asked holding back tears.  
"Fine."  
"You," she asked turning to Elle.  
"Yes."  
She nodded her head and turned back to Garcia. "Uh Penn... When can I go home?"  
"I'm sorry sweetie but you have to stay here for awhile."  
"No... Please take me home. I can't stay here," she said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She tired to undo all of the wires and tubes that were attached to her. Garcia ran over and stopped her. She gently grabbed her arms and held down.

"Honey you have to stay," she said wrapping her in a hum. Emily rested her head on her chest and tried not to cry. "Emily I promise you that you are safe now and he can't and will never hurt you again."

"I- know… but I see him every time I close my eyes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry that this chapter is short. I had another idea and went with it so I hope you like it and please everyone review. I hope you like it!**

The guys decided that it would be a good idea if they went in two at a time. Hotch and Rossi went first. "Hey kiddo," Rossi said as he walked in.

"Hi," she said with a rough voice.

"How are you?"

"Better than I was, I guess."

"Morgan shot Jim in the stomach and he didn't make through surgery, I thought you ought to know," Hotch informed.

"Good, he can go burn in hell with his brother."

"What?"

Emily to a shaky breath and tried to focus, for the pain medication was kicking in.

"He- he told me he was Ian's half-brother." Tears pooled in her eyes. She tried to blink them way only causing them to fall.

"How did we not get that?" Rossi whispered to Hotch.

"I don't know," he whispered back,

"It's ok I'm here he's not, I guess that's all that matters," she said tearing up even more.

Hotch walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch and slightly move the other direction, but he didn't blame her. "Do you remember our deal?"

"Which one?"

He managed to smile. "Bad day,"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well that applies here too."

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and he and Rossi headed out. "We'll be back later," Rossi said.

"Ok," she chocked. She tried to hold it together but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. To wipe them away she leaded her head down and wiped her face on her shoulder.

Morgan and Reid peered there heads around the door. "Hey can we come in?" Morgan asked quietly.

She slowly nodded their head and braced herself for the painful memories to fill her head. "Hi," she mumbled.

"How are you?" Reid asked keeping his distance.

"….um…. fine I guess." The picture of JJ stabbing Reid and Morgan flashed before her eyes. Without even realizing it she began to cry.

"Hey now," Morgan said rushing to her side.

"Uh I'm going to give you guys a minute," Reid said.

"Emily you have no idea how badly I want to hug you and tell you that everything is going to be ok, but I'm afraid that if I do will hate me for touching you."

She looked up at him signaling that it was ok. He slowly got closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Quickly without hesitation he wrapped her in his arms. He felt her struggling and afraid, but he just kept holding on. "Em its ok you're safe and I'm not going to hurt you… I would never hurt you."

She wanted to hug him right back, or grab onto his shirt and pull him closer, but she couldn't. She couldn't even lift her arms. She just buried her face into his chest and tried to relax.

A few minutes later he pulled away and looked at her. "I will be by your side the whole time, because I promise you will not have to do this alone." He wiped the tears from her face away and stood up as the doctor came in.

"Hello Emily I'm Doctor Young, I'm the one who did your surgery. I have your test results back."

"What test results."

"We ran your rape kit to see if you contracted any diseases or if you got pregnant." He looked up at Morgan.

"He can stay," Emily said quickly.

He nodded. "I have good news and bad news. Well I'm happy to tell you that you are disease free, but we will have you come in again to do another test just incase."

"What's that bad news?"

"You aren't pregnant…."

"How is that bad news!" she interrupted.

"He wouldn't have been able to get you pregnant, seeing that you were already pregnant at the time. Because if the assault and the massive amount of blood you lost you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

Emily was slightly in shock. "I'm sorry Doctor but I think you've made a mistake. I was never pregnant."

"So you're telling me you didn't know that you were two months pregnant?"

"Apparently!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more I can do. I will leave you two alone."

The tears were pooling in her eyes. Another baby of hers….. gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know the miscarriage along with all the other bad stuff was really bad and painful for Emily but I promise that things are going to get so much better for her. It may get a little weird here, but to all of my faithful readers I hope you like it and continue to read till the end. I know this is really, really short but I need to get all of my thoughts together. **

"Emily are you ok?"

"Um well no... Um he uh can't be right…. Can he?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes. She looked up at him trying to keep it all in.

"Em they're normally not wrong."

"But I didn't have the symptoms, I didn't know, and how would I have gotten pregnant in the first place. I mean they have to be wrong… Tell me that they are wrong."

"I can't, I can't because I don't know."

"Wouldn't I have felt it? Isn't a miscarriage supposed to be painful? I'm so confused."

"Emily you were all ready in so much pain you probably didn't even notice. Emily had you been seeing anyone?"

"No, see why would I have gotten pregnant."

Morgan thought for a second then stopped. He froze. "E-Emily um this is going to sound crazy, but I think the baby was mine."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily looked at Morgan like he was crazy. "What?!"

"Remember two months ago at the bar? We got real drunk and we got it on in some near by motel. We promised to forget about it and that it wouldn't hurt out friendship."

She still had the same look on her face. She was trying hard to think back but she couldn't right now. "I don't remember," she trembled.

"You have to remember," he said getting close again.

He was scaring her and when he touched her again she lashed out. "Don't touch me! Please Derek just go!"

He pulled back and looked at her with sad eyes and stormed out of the room. He speed walked down the hall heading towards the entrance, when he ran into Elle.

"Wow Derek where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"What happened in there?"

"It was mine… the baby was mine and she cant remember and now she's mad at me for touching her and I don't know what to do!" he said quickly all in one breath.

"Wow, wow, wow slow down. What baby?"

"She was pregnant and now she's not. The guy caused her to have a miscarriage."  
"Oh my god Derek I'm sorry but how is it yours?"

"We sleep together."

"Oh so you did sleep together."

"Elle! That is not the point is that she doesn't remember!"

"Derek the doctor did say that she could have some brain damage. Her memory may be messed up."

Morgan sat down in the chair next to him and held his head in his hands. "No…. it can't. It just can't."

Emily laid her head back on the pillow and bit her lip as the tears rolled down the side of her face. She looked down at her left arm and tried to concentrate. She tried her best to lift it up. She succeed somewhat, but binding it was a problem. She gave up and decided that today was not the say to try and move. Her whole body hurt. Her side and arms stung and there was pain in her crouch, especially when she tried to sit up. This was all too much for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember everything that had happened just yesterday and two months ago. She was getting frustrated and began to cry. After five minutes the pain meds and her crying put her into a deep sleep.

Flashes of drinks, people, dancing, kissing, and Morgan flooded her memory. She jerked awake, and all the lights her off except for a few in the hall. Before she could comprehend what she had just dreamt darkness swallowed her again.

"_Don't be afraid. I'm here to help."_

"_Hello? Who said that?"_

"_I did Emily."_

_Emily slowly turned around and saw Jim and Ian standing in front of her._

"_Hello love, it's good to see you again," Ian said smiling. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_The only place the three of us could ever be."_

"_Hell," Jim smirked. _

_Fire ignited all around her and every last horrifying image of her flashed before her eyes. The blood, the torture, the knives and stakes, it was al too much._

"_You disserve it," Ian spat. _

"_Not as much as you!" she cried. _

Emily's eyes shot open and tears pored out. She tried to keep from crying but couldn't help it.

"OH hey is everything ok?"

Emily looked up and saw Morgan standing in front of her with flowers and a teddy bear. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Oh well I brought you this. I wanted to apologize for freaking out yesterday."

"Thank you," she halfheartedly smiled. He set the flowers on the table next to the bed and placed the bear by her arm. "I remember," she whispered looking up at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah… I dreamed about it."

"Em I want to help you through all of this. I want to be with you and help you get better everyday….. if your willing to let in."

Emily looked down and then back up. "I'd love that."

"We will fight this fight together… and we will win."

**I think I' going to end it here, but if you want me to continue let me know. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
